100 Themes
by DiamondPixie
Summary: 100 Drabbles. RE-UPLOADED AND REVISED. All possible pairings.
1. Bubblegum

**-insert obvious disclaimer here-**

Pair: KasanodaxHaruhi

Theme: Bubblegum

Haruhi puckered her lips; blowing a bubble out of the sweet, chewy gum in her mouth. It was a lazy afternoon at the Host Club; and there were no customers to cater to. Her form was lying on the couch; staring at the bright ceiling.

She continued to blow bubbles, silently hoping that this would be the biggest yet. She was successful until a slender finger poked it; causing it to pop. Haruhi's lips and cheeks were pink with the sticky candy. She sat up pulling at the bubblegum; attempting to remove it from her face. Kasanoda stared down at her with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Mister Fujioka, but it seems you have a guest." He said; his rough voice echoing in the nearly empty room. She sighed and continued to chew.

"And just who would that be?" She asked, blowing another bubble right after. He popped it again; smirking at the blush that had appeared on her face.

He leaned until their noses were almost touching.

"Me." He whispered.

**Chu. This pair is okayyyyyyyyyyyyy.**


	2. Chocolate

**-insert obvious disclaimer here-**

**Thank you KandHforever for the theme :D**

Pair: KyoyaxKaoru

Theme: Chocolate

Kaoru lifted another one of his homemade chocolates into his mouth as the other club members were watching Kyoya go over statistics. There was something about chocolate that just pulled him away from reality. The smooth, creamy texture maybe; or the bittersweet taste. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Kyoya watched Kaoru carefully from the corner of his eyes as he spoke; pointing at certain spots on a graph he had drawn on the white board. It bothered him greatly when the sweet little red head's attention was on something other than him. He spotted a small bit of the dark substance right under Kaoru's chin and smirked. He could be so obliviously _cute._

The younger twin had yet to notice the bespectacled boy's gaze that was set on him and completely ignored the words coming from his mouth. There was one more piece of chocolate left in his box and he thought long and hard about whether he should eat it now or save it for later.

"Kaoru." A voice called; it obviously wanted him to avert his attention from the chocolate and he would not allow it. "Kaoru." There it was again. Carefully, ignoring the voice once more, he picked up the last piece of chocolate; lifting it to his mouth. Yet, to his distain, before it even reached his mouth, it was snatched from his hand.

Kyoya stood tall over him, smirking as he held the sweet in his hand. The Shadow King leaned down and slid his tongue over Kaoru's chin; tasting the chocolate in his mouth.

_Delicious._

"Kaoru." He whispered in the shocked boy's ear. "You're paying more attention to your chocolate than you are to me." He stood tall once again and popped the chocolate in his own mouth; licking his lips. Kaoru watched him; countless thoughts running through his mind. What had Kyoya just done?

Instead of trying to figure out the answer; he allowed a smile to play one his lips.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya-sempai. I'll pay _much _more attention to you from now on." He knew that even with his back to Kaoru, the red head could tell he was smirking.

**Chu. I love this pair!**


	3. Fashion

**-insert obvious disclaimer here- **

**All Dialogue!**

Pair: KaoruxHikaru

Theme: Fashion

"Turn that way, Kaoru."

"Hikaru, this is making me uncomfortable."

"Just turn to the side. Perfect."

"I don't like this outfit very much."

"It looks good on you. _Really_ good. Just stay there, okay?"

"I really hope the woman who requested these pictures appreciates this."

"Oh, I'm sure she will absolutely _adore _them."

"Stop talking like that, Hikaru. You're scaring me."

"Fine, fine. Lift the skirt just a little. So I can see your thigh."

"Hikaru!"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

"Higher."

"Hikaru!"

"Just a little higher?"

"I don't approve of this."

"You want the client to be happy don't you?"

"And how will my thigh make her happy?"

"Just do it and stop arguing."

"Okay. As long as I get out of this soon."

"That picture is _amazing._"

"Hikaru. Who is the client exactly?"

"Alright, all done. You can undress now."

"Tell me!"

"Oh, there is no client. Now I just have to get these sexy pictures of you printed and I have something to jack off to when you go over to Honey's house."

"Hikaru! Delete them now!"

"No way."

"That's not fair, Hikaru."

"Would you like one of me naked?"

"That's it, I'm going to get out of this thing. I'm ignoring you for the rest of the week."

"…"

"Hikaru…I need help getting out of this dress."

"Ah, I love fashion."

**Chu.**


	4. Tea

**-insert obvious disclaimer here-**

Pair: MorixHoney

Theme: Tea

"Takashi. This tea tastes bad." Honey whined, never touching the dark liquid that resided in his cup. It was flavorless, retched, disgusting, and every other big word he hadn't wanted to say.

"It has no sugar in it." The silent man stated, never averting his gaze from the blond third year. Honey puffed his cheeks in response and furrowed his brows.

"It's not fair, Takashi. Why does _my _tea have to taste bad?" He cried, tears daring to fall from his large brown eyes. Mori sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because you have a tooth ache. You bit into Renge's cookies that happened to be extremely hard and it's a bit sensitive right now. I can't take any chances." He heard the small boy huff and cross his arms. A small smile had painted itself onto Mori's face as he watched his best friend pout.

Smiling on the inside, Honey continued to drink the tea and pretend it was bitter. He had to make sure he finished it before Takashi found out that he switched their cups.

**Chu.**


	5. Teddy

**-inserts obvious disclaimer here-**

Pair: TamakixKyoya

Theme: Teddy

"Tamaki?" Kyoya whispered, kneeling next to the blond. Tamaki was sitting in a corner with his knees drawn up to his chest, facing the wall. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, indicating that Tamaki was indeed sobbing.

The Shadow King waited for his crying lover to give him an answer, but none came. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder; his expression softening as he began to speak once more.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" The blond choked out another sob, but refused to answer Kyoya. Taking matters into his own hands, Kyoya leaned over Tamaki's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Then he saw the cause of all of Tamaki's crying. On the floor in front of the blond lay his teddy bear, torn at the seams.

"It was an accident." The blond whispered. "I was just playing around with Kirimi and she got angry." Kyoya sighed and shook his head, taking the disheveled teddy bear into his hands and standing. "Kyoya, where are you going?"

Without saying a word, the Shadow King left the room. He'd just take teddy over to the Hitachiins to get it all fixed up. That should keep the self proclaimed 'prince' from shedding a single tear and sulking in a corner.

**Chu.**


	6. Kittens

**-insert obvious disclaimer here-**

**One for neesan!**

Pair: KaoruxHikaru

Theme: Kittens

Kaoru has always been such a sweet person. He's been that way since we were kids. He's the half that always shows compassion and understanding; and he would never hurt somebody's feelings. Not on purpose, anyway. I still remember a time a few months ago that made me somehow, hopelessly fall in love with him. It all started with a couple of kittens.

They were strays; nothing more, but Kaoru couldn't help but find an interest in them.

"_Look, Hikaru! Look at those two gray kittens. Aren't they cute?" A small smile graced his lips as he inched closer to them; being careful not to startle. "They're so small." _

Kaoru giggled when the cats crawled over to him unafraid. I guess there was just something about him that everyone liked; even those small little kittens. He was so happy when I told him that he could take them home. He said thank you so many times that night that I had lost count.

When we had gotten home last night; he made sure that his new friends had a warm bed and a room to stay in. Of course, I wasn't going to allow them to sleep in our room. He stayed with them most of the night; needless to say, I was jealous. For some reason though, I couldn't help my heart swelling with affection when he would hold them in his arms and feed them.

Kaoru just seemed so…happy; even with something as small as a kitten. I don't know why, but that day; I fell in love with him and his kindness.

**Chu.**


	7. Strawberries

**-insert obvious disclaimer here-**

Pair: HaruhixMori

Theme: Strawberries

Haruhi took another bite of the sweet confection she had in front of her. Honey and Mori had decided to visit her house for the day and brought her the sweet treat. Knowing they were the least annoying of the Host Club members, she allowed them to come in and share the cake.

It was a delightful, sweet vanilla cake covered decoratively in strawberries. Honey split the cake in three's, giving the largest piece to Haruhi out of common courtesy, despite the urge he had to swallow it whole.

Honey had cleaned his plate in less than thirty seconds, leaving Mori and Haruhi in the dust. The tall third year watched her closely, admiration in his eyes. He couldn't help it; she was just so…cute.

He watched as she plucked the strawberry from the top of her cake and bit into it; juice trailing down her chin. She reached up and quickly and wiped it off.

He then, took the strawberry from the top of his cake and put it on hers. When she looked at him questionably; he simply nodded.

"You like strawberries."

**Chu.**


	8. Tears

**-insert obvious disclaimer here- **

**I'm in need of themes people;**

Pair: KyoyaxKaoru

Theme: Tears

I held his face very close to my own; inhaling his scent. Glancing down the long, dark halls of my estate; I can somehow still hear his apology echoing. It ran through my head many times in just a matter of minutes. And then, I wondered, why did I get so angry? It was just a silly comment. I took it to heart though; not because it was said, but because _he _said it.

His eyes were wet with tears; as they always are when I yell at him. I yell at many people; but in all my life I've never felt so _guilty. _The tears never seemed to end and at that moment I only just wanted to hold him in my arms and say that _I'm _sorry. It's _my _fault that tears are running down your beautiful face, Kaoru. I should be a kinder person, but I'm not.

I do all that I can, though. I bring his body to mine and embrace him; burying my face in his soft, fragrant hair. I tighten my arms around his small frame. It was my way of apologizing. I felt him relax against me; then he pulled himself away to face me. Taking my glasses off, I proceeded to kiss his tears away; silently hoping that I'd never be the cause of them again.

**Chu.**


	9. Noodles

**-Does not own Ouran-**

Pair: KaoruxHikaru

Theme: Noodles

"Hikaru, stop slurping. It sounds gross." The younger teen said, nudging his brother on the shoulder. The two red heads were sitting comfortably in their room, eating ramen and playing video games.

Hikaru continued to make unappealing sounds with his food, hoping to further annoy his twin. Kaoru turned to look at him once more, his counterpart staring cutely at him. He was playing innocent of course.

Kaoru began to stab at his elder with his chop sticks, receiving a small 'ouch' in return.

"That hurt, Kaoru" Hikaru said, holding his side with one hand.

"It was supposed to, Hi-ka-ru." A small yelp emitted from Kaoru's mouth; himself being stabbed at with the chops sticks. As he was being poked at, he couldn't help but erupt with giggles. Hikaru found his brother's laugh amusing himself and decided that he wouldn't stop.

The younger twin's laugh filled the quiet room. He held his stomach as Hikaru dropped the chopstick and began to use his hands.

"Stop it, Hikaru!" He heard his small twin yell. After a few more pokes to his brother's chest and stomach, he wrapped his arms around the younger, holding him close to his body. They shared a long, comfortable silence before Hikaru began to speak.

"I'll stop slurping my noodles." Kaoru laughed again, muttering something about his twin being cute.

"That's all I ask. Come one, my ramen is getting cold." The red head's sat up and quickly returned to eating their meal again. Hikaru took a cup of water and sipped some; gurgling it in his mouth. After swallowing he turned to grin at Kaoru; who was staring in disgust at him.

"Hikaru, stop gurgling your drink. It sounds gross!"

**Chu.**


	10. Ice Cream

**-insert obvious disclaimer here-**

Pair: HoneyxReiko

Theme: Ice Cream

"Haninozuka-sempai, this is obviously an addiction. Tonight, I will place a curse upon this drug that you have been consuming." The dark haired Black Magic Club member stated, staring down at the frozen treat Honey had placed between her and himself. He scooped up another spoonful of the sweet strawberry ice cream and put it in his mouth; smiling as he relished its fine taste.

"It's just ice cream, Reiko. It's really good!" His smile was brighter than any flashlight she had ever seen; it blinded her, attempting to steal her soul.

"Yes, a curse must be placed on this so called 'delectable' item. Haninozuka-sempai, I cannot allow this to go on much longer. This will consume your entire being." She watched carefully as he ate another spoonful.

"Not before I consume it!" He replied; barring his teeth. Honey giggled and spoke again. "You should try some, Rei-chan."

"I do not think that would be wise-" Honey cut her off by shoving the sweet treat into her mouth. He watched her carefully swallow it and smiled.

"Do you like it?" He giggled and went for the ice cream again.

"It makes me feel like cursing people." She smiled to herself.

**Chu.**


	11. Blush

**-insert obvious disclaimer here-**

Pair: TamakixKyoya

Theme: Blush

"K-Kyoya?" The blond whispered, hovering behind the bespectacled male who was currently typing away at his laptop.

"Yes, Tamaki?" He replied, shifting around to look at the male. Kyoya's body seemed to become frozen; his heart beat increasing incredibly. There, painted on Tamaki's face, was a modest shade of pink, unlike the fiery red tint he usually wears. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The Ohtori boy could feel his own blush beginning to heat his cheeks as he stared for a brief moment. "Yes….Tamaki?" He said again, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Well, Kyoya…I just wanted to know if you were ready to come to bed. It's getting late." He said; a small smile graced his lips. Kyoya had a ghost of his own smile on his face as he closed his laptop and stood. After Tamaki had given him such a wonderful sight, how could he deny him anything?

"Yes, let's get going." He whispered, taking the blonds' hand in his own. They proceeded down the large hallway, Kyoya's hand finding its way to Tamaki's hip. The light blush returned to his cheeks at the small gesture and Kyoya thought it to be the sweetest of gifts.

**Chu.**


	12. Kiss

**Haruhi and Kyoya, anyone? **

**Pairing: Haruhi x Kyoya**

**Theme: Kiss**

It was a rather shocking development, really. He hadn't expected what he had declared an 'experiment' to actually turn into something real, but the stoic Shadow King decided that…it was nice. And after a long two months, he was sure people noticed that there was a slight pep in his step.

Who knew dating Haruhi would make him this happy?

The corner of his lips turned upward the tiniest bit as he knocked on the door, a single rose in his well-manicured hand. This was one of many dates to come and he was prepared to take Haruhi out to a place she'd be comfortable in, no matter how cheap it seemed to him.

It had taken only a few moments for the brunet girl to answer, fiddling with the sleeves of the dress the twins had placed her into.

"Kyoya-senpai." She acknowledged, still adding that 'senpai' she thought was oh so important, taking the flower as he held it out to her. She smiled lightly, looking up at the taller man.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he took her hand in his, leaning down to place a feather light kiss on her forehead before heading off.

**Chu.**


	13. Books

**-insert obvious disclaimer here- **

Pair: KaoruxMori

Theme: Books

"I really loved the book you loaned me Mori-sempai." Kaoru smiled and placed the book on the table they were sitting at. "It was great."

The tall, dark haired man nodded and smiled as Kaoru continued talking.

"I mean, the romance scenes were a bit sappy; but the accident at the end brought me to tears. I don't know what would happen if the person I loved would have died." The younger twin lowered his head and then laughed a little. "Wouldn't you?"

"Hn." Kaoru took that as a yes and stood from his seat.

"Well, it was great talking to you Mori-sempai. I'll see you later!" He began walking towards his brother, who was playing a handheld video game on the Third Music Room couch; and suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Would you like to borrow another book?" The familiar voice whispered. Kaoru laughed and turned to Mori, patting his chest.

"I'd love to. What are your recommendations?"

**Chu.**


	14. Bubbles

**-insert obvious disclaimer here- **

Pair: KyoyaxNekozawa

Theme: Bubbles

"Umehito, what are you doing?" Kyoya asked, walking into the darkness that was his lover's room. He couldn't quite see the young Black Magic Club member; but what he could see was quite strange. To the naked eye, they looked like small, green, glowing orbs floating around the room; as Kyoya moved his hand out to touch one, it popped, releasing a light fragrance around him.

He had realized that they were bubbles.

"I'm testing out a new product we are going to be selling in the Black Magic Club. Aren't my glow in the dark bubbles just incredible?" Kyoya flicked the light switch on, the room illuminating and the bubbles becoming transparent again. It didn't affect the dark man as much as it used to, he had grown accustomed to the light.

Nekozawa was sitting cross-legged on his bed, with the bubble solution in between his legs. Kyoya made his way over to the bed and took a seat next to his love; the boy smiling at him in response.

"You've been in here all day, blowing your 'incredible' bubbles." He stated simply. The blonde raised his eyebrow in response and replied 'so what'. "I guess it's nothing then, I'll just leave you to your bubble blowing." As the tall Ohtori stood to walk out of the room, Nekozawa took his hand with his own.

He knew exactly what Kyoya meant. It was true that he had been in there all day; Kyoya really just wanted him to come out of his room and be with him. He decided that he would give into his lover's wish and set the solution on his bedside table.

"Hey, Kyoya. We can do something together now, if you want." He said, smiling up at the bespectacled boy.

"Oh? You're going to stop blowing your bubbles in the dark then?" Came the reply; he turned his head to reveal a small smirk on his lips.

"Yes, Kyo. I know something we can do together, that is even_ more_ fun than blowing bubbles." He said, almost innocently. The smirk on Kyoya's lips became significantly wider and let go of the hand holding his, walking over to turn out the light.

Nekozawa immediately felt the tall man's weight on him as he was pressed down onto the bed.

"Even more fun than bubbles, you say?"

**Chu**


	15. Coffee

**-insert obvious disclaimer here-**

Pair: KasanodaxKyoya

Theme: Coffee

"Why is this place so empty today, Ohtori?" Kasanoda asked, taking a sip from his bitter coffee. He looked around the third music room, seeing no one. It was completely empty besides the two. The red head wondered why no one had shown up yet.

"Well, it seems that Tamaki didn't feel too well today. So the others took that as an excuse for a day off." The bespectacled boy replied, typing away at his laptop; his own cup of dark liquid untouched. Kasanoda nodded and set the delicate glass piece down.

"So, why did you decide to stay?" He didn't want to seem rude by asking, but he'd rather keep cool conversation than awkward silence. Kyoya never took his eyes off of the computer screen as a small smile graced his lips. He didn't mind the red head's questions; in fact, he enjoyed the company of someone other than the idiots that usually occupied the room.

"I decided that I get some work done, now that I had some quiet time." He adjusted his glasses and saw the other man lower his head. This time, his eyes didn't return to the computer screen.

"Oh. Am I being a bother?"

Kyoya smiled and closed his laptop. "No, of course not. I don't mind your company. It's been a while since I've last had a chance to speak with someone other than the Host Club members." His cheek rested on his hand as he watched Kasanoda's thin lips upturn into a smile.

"Well, you can speak to me anytime then. I'd love to have the company of a friend." Kasanoda said, sipping the last of his coffee and setting the cup down. The conversation continued as the pair spoke of their pasts and plans for the future; oblivious to the fact that they would be having many more conversations over coffee.

**Chu.**


End file.
